The RWBY and Red vs Blue Character mash up extravaganza!
by Slaxxer4890
Summary: What happens when RvB characters meet their identical RWBY characters? Find out in my fist fan fiction I have ever done! (please read my authors note) Comments are accepted for advice,as always!
1. Chapter 1: Nora and Caboose

RWBY and RvB character mash up! By:Slaxxer4890

Author's note: This is my first fan fiction, so it may not be as good as others. DON'T WORRY! NO LEMONS! As always, all comments are appreciated, and will aid in future chapters. Thanks! -Slaxxer4890

Description: What happens when R v.s B characters meet their RWBY counterparts? Find out in this continuous series,RWBY and RvB character mash up!

Chapter one: Caboose and Nora!

"Uhhhhhhhhhh...who are you?" Caboose curiously asked. "My name is Nora! You see, your plane thing just crashed and we witnessed the crash, so everyone is responsible for one of you guys! What's your name?" Nora, talkative as usual, asked. "oh... My names Caboose! But uh... Where am I exactly?" Caboose, curious, again, asked. "Well, you're at Vale's college academy!" Nora explained. " Do you have any food? I'm getting hungry." caboose asked. " Yea come with me. I think its time you met up with the other guys for breakfast. Ren made pancakes by the way!" Nora said, excitedly. "OH BOY PANCAKES!" Caboose said, with the same tone.

After eating, the RvB characters got back together. "How about a movie night with them?" Caboose suggested. " Yea I think ruby would like that!" said Simmons, in agreement.

After the movie, the RvB characters, sadly, said their goodbye's as Lopez and Yang were done with the repairing of the pelican. " Bye Nora!" caboose said sadly. "It's ok caboose! Just wait until you see freckles again!" This got caboose's attention. "Carolina, Freckles is waiting! Go faster!" Carolina's only thought 'well, I guess he hasn't changed a bit!'

Authors ending note: So this is the end of chapter 1! What did you think? Please leave a comment. They will be greatly appreciated! Every chapter will be the same events, only different pairings. Chapter 2's mach up will be Jaune and Washington! Be prepared for that in less than a week! This is Slaxxer4890; signing off!


	2. Chapter 2: Yang and Tex

**The RWBY and RvB Character mash up extravaganza!**

**Chapter 2: Yang and Texas**

**Authors note:** I have come to a consensus that my first chapter is WAY too short. Some time in the future, I may rewrite chapter one. I am surprised,however,that this is my most popular fan fiction! Yes, as of writing this I only have 3 followers of this story, but this is my first fan fiction! I originally thought that my other story, Agent Colorado, would be more popular. Thank you for the support and feedback! Comments are accepted and appreciated. Now you can finally read chapter 2: Yang and Texas!

Tex starts to wake up from a huge headache.

Tex:"Uhhhh...Where is...Who are...Why am I..."

Yang:"Your vehicle crashed and we all witnessed it. Don't worry! Everyone is fine. We each got to take care of one person. I'm Yang! Who are you?"

Tex:"Agent Texas. You sure can fill people in on whats happening! Well, atleast better than the other Agents... So whats that on your arm?

Yang:"Oh,this is my Ember Celica. It can shoot shotgun shells, power punches, and it helps me 'fly'"

Tex:"I wish I had that for Tucker. Once you meet him, those will get worn out FAST!"

Yang:"So tell me about yourself. What kind of agent are you?

Tex starts to explain project Freelancer. Yang listens closely and interestingly. She is somehow surprised that there is more of a vast world that doesn't include huntresses or hunters, and that there is technology that is fought over. She relates this to dust, which she can relate to. As Tex finishes, there is a 5 second pause.

Yang:"so you happen to be the best Agent of this project Freelancer? Wow"

Tex:"Well, if you would ask the others, they would just say I'm a bitch.

Yang:"well, that's not nice. I haven't even gotten the impression of you a bitch

Tex:"If anyone's a bitch, it's Carolina, the second in command.

(Blake walks in with Ren)

Yang:"So this A.I thing; what's the A stand for?

Blake and Ren:"Artificial

Yang:"Ohhh...what's the I sta"

Blake and Ren, cutting Yang off:"Intelligence"

Yang:"Thanks, but why are you here?

Ren:"I'm making pancakes, so you can come to the table and meet the others if you'd like"

Yang and Tex follow Ren to the table. At the table is Ruby, Sarge, Tucker, Carolina, Simmons, Blake, Weiss, and Pyrrah.

Ruby:"Where's Jaune?

Pyrrah:"He went to visit relatives.

Ruby:"I guess I can clean his sheets since he is not here"

Tucker:"Are the sheets WET? Bow-chicka-bo"

Weiss and Carolina Cut him off in unison:"DON'T EVEN START THAT!"

Tucker:"Ok! Jeez...

Sarge:"What is so special about these pancakes?"

Ruby, Weiss, Yang, Blake, and Pyrrah stare at Sarge.

Ruby:"How dare you..."

Nora and Caboose walk in and sit down.

Caboose:"Oh boy! Pancakes!"

Ruby:"See? He understands. What is your name?

Caboose:"Caboose"

Ren's pancakes are served to each person, perfectly cut and doused with his syrup.

Simmons:"Wow! These pancakes are (Simmons swallows his last bite) AMAZING! If only we could make these pancakes and..."Simmons trails off.

Tex:"Well, I have to fix the Pelican. Are you coming Yang?"

Yang:"Sure! I love vehicles!"

The Pelican is fixed in no more than 2 hours. Everyone starts to say their goodbye's.

Yang:"Bye Tex! Good luck on your trip!"

Tex:"You too! Bye Yang."

The Pelican slowly lifts off the ground,and flies away.

Authors ending note:Thank you for reading chapter 2! How did you like this pairing? How did you like the story in general? What pairing would you like to see in the next chapter? Please leave a review. I would like to know for future chapters. I WILL NOT make a 3rd chapter if you guys don't give me at least 3 reviews! I am that dedicated to them!

Well, until next time, This is Slaxxer- Signing off. Tootles!


	3. Chapter 3: Ren and Donut

**The RWBY and RvB caracter mash up extravaganza!**

**Chapter 3: Ren and Donut**

Authors note: Thank you for the huge response by my viewers! I had plenty of idea's to choose, and I may choose the other idea's later.

Props to gundam-Knight-Chris for this pairing! I chose this pairing because both like to cook, and I thought 'who would be better to help Ren with his pancakes than donut?' Again, all comments are appreciated and if you leave a pairing idea, it is likely that it will be used. Thank you for reading chapter 3: Ren and Donut!

-Slaxxer4890

Donut slowly wakes up

Donut:"...who are you?"

Ren turns to him, and away from his book

Ren:"I'm Ren. Your vehicle crashed, and we decided we would take care of 1 person each. I was assigned with you. What is your name?"

Donut:"Donut"

Ren:"So we have a guy named donut in pink armo"

Donut cuts Ren off:" It's a lite red!"

Donut was already, slightly,offended by Ren's 'Lack of color knowledge'

Ren:"Whatever. The others are hungry. Wanna make pancakes?

Donut:"Don't ask me twice! Wooooooo!

Ren was worried. 'Is this a psyco?' he thought.

Ren and Donut walked to the kitchen and Ren brought a special batter and syrup.

Ren started to offer a taste of his syrup

Ren:"Free sample"

Donut could not refuse

Donut:"Sure...Oh...My...Gosh...marry me please!

It became apparent to Ren that donut was bi-sexual, and Ren was creeped out more than ever. To escape the thought, he started to make the batter, hiding his best recipe from human view. Ren put the batter on the Griddle and the pancakes started to give off a delicious smell. Nora, naturally, was the first to notice, and came out with caboose to the table.

Caboose starts singing his pancake song

Caboose:"Pancakes, pancakes, gonna eat some pancakes."

Ren:"Nora, is he related to you?"

Nora started thinking hard.

Nora:"No...Ohhhh"

Slowly, others came in and waited for breakfast. Finally, Ren finished the pancakes, and doused them in his syrup. Everyone took there first bite, and quickly took a second in pleasure. The pancakes where fluffy inside, yet slightly crisp on the outside. This was strongly accompanied by Ren's maple syrup with a touch of caramel.

Donut:" Can I buy this recipe or something? This is the best pancakes ever!

Ren: "Well, if you can keep the recipe a secret, I suppose.

Donut:"Yes! I can't wait to see the look on Doc's face when he tries..." Donut trails off.

In Ren's mind, it was official. There was no denying that Donut is Bisexual.

Eventually, by lunch time, Yang and Tex had successfully fixed the pelican's. Although this was sad for Donut, he still wanted no more than to be with Doc again, and share the recipe. Everyone said their goodbye's and Ren secretly handed Donut some syrup, and the recipe.

Ren:"You know, this syrup can be used for more than just pancakes, right?

Donut:" Uhhhh...yeah...i'll keep that in mind."

Donut had figured out that Ren could sense his Homosexuality, and was happy he didn't find humor in that. Almost as if he had been through the same thing.

Authors ending note: This chapter was VASTLY put off for 3 reasons.

Procrastination.

Not being in any writing mood

I am coming together with a friend in a joint project to make a fan fiction TOGETHER!

I am also doing ANOTHER joint project with ANOTHER friend for another fan fiction!

The fan fiction in #3 is being co-written by "Rylee the pegasus".

This will be a Pokemon fanfic. PLEASE check it out when it is released!

The fan fiction in #4 is being written by "Nutzo858" in a story about an original team in rwby! I happen to be one of the characters, Andrew! I even helped out in creating my character, since it was modeled after me! PLEASE check this out aswell! The title of the story is:"This is RWBY"

Comments on this story is always appreciated and helps me out ALOT! Also, if you comment a suggestion for the next pairing, it is likely that I will use it if I find it interesting! Thank you for reading another chapter of: The RWBY and Rvb character mash up!

This is Slaxxer, signing off!

-Slaxxer4890


End file.
